Naruto: He Who Lols Last!
by SanchezL
Summary: A Naruto FanFic Made by SanchezL.
1. Fun on the Bun!

Naruto: He Who Lols Last!

A Fanfic by SanchezL (aka Zekejenkins on Newgrounds)

Chapter 1: Fun On The Bun!

"Where's Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I dont know, I've been searching all morning!" Sakura said.

"I cant even find that pervy sage! Keep looking on this side, I'll look on the other side of town." Naruto said, and then ran off.

Unbeknownst to them Kakashi and Jiraiya were on vacation at the Konoha Country Beach...

"This is great! Where did you get those tickets from Kakashi?" Jiraiya said.

"I won them off Iruka in a poker game. He really sucks at Blackjack!" Kakashi said while they shared a good laugh.

"You dont think Naruto will get himself into too much trouble while we're gone do you?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya.

"Of course not! He knows how to handle himself!" Jiraiya said.

"You're right I should just relax and have some fun!" Kakashi said.

"Wanna know what I think we should do next?" Jiraiya said with a smirk on his face.

"Sneak into the girls changing room!" They both said with big grins.

Meanwhile back at Konoha...

"Man! It took me forever to get those tickets, and what do I do? Bet them in a game of Blackjack! If only I were better at that game!" Iruka said.

"Hmm... I think I know someone who can help me. But where would he be at this time of day? Probably playing Shogi with Asuma..." Iruka pondered.

...

"I win again." Shikamaru said.

"I'll beat you one of these days." Asuma said.

"Maybe if you're lucky enough, but as they say luck is only a superstition." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly Shikamaru sees Iruka running towards them.

"What's the problem, Iruka?" Asuma asked.

"Shikamaru do you know how to play any poker games?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, there's Go Fish, Blackjack, and Deuces Wild. Those are the only ones I know." Shikamaru answered.

"Could you teach me how to play Blackjack better? I figured you would know because you're the smartest chunin in the village." Iruka said.

"Yeah sure, just sit down and let me tell you the rules of the game." Shikamaru said.

"It's gonna be so much fun beating Kakashi and taking something of his that took him a long time to get. It's gonna be fun on the bun!" Iruka thought to himself.

...

To be continued...


	2. The Last Butterfinger!

Back at Konoha Country Beach...

"Man these slap marks hurt!" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah but at least when we get to the sauna they will go away hopefully." Kakashi said.

"Lets go to the shop first I'm hungry for a snack." Jiraiya said.

"Yes a butterfinger would be nice." Kakashi said.

"Yeah those taste so good!" Jiraiya said.

Chapter 2: The Last Butterfinger!

...

"What do you mean there's only one left!?" They said to the Shopkeep.

"If you two want it so bad, race for it, just like that episode of the simpsons, it's in the back." The Shopkeep said.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled and used on Jiraiya.

By the time Jiraiya gets back up Kakashi is already half-way to the Butterfinger like he planed.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya said.

Suddenly a toad blocks Kakashi's way while Jiraiya gets even closer to the butterfinger than Kakashi.

Then Kakashi catches up to Jiraiya and they use both Chidori and Rasengan at the same time.

They ended up destroying the last butterfinger.

...

"What! Aww man, we destroyed it while fighting over it!" Jiraiya said.

"Oh well, lets just go to the sauna." Kakashi said.

"Ok..." Jiraiya said.

Back at Konoha...

"It's mine!" Sasuke said.

"You don't need the last butterfinger!" Naruto said.

Wham! Naruto gets hit in the back of the head by Sakura.

"NARUTO! YOU KNOW SASUKE DESERVES THE LAST BUTTERFINGER!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, sorry Sakura!" Naruto said and then runs away.

"Dang! Where is that pervy sage! I need to ask him how to stop hits to the back of the head!" Naruto said.

"Hmm, who would have seen him last?" Naruto pondered.

"Probably Old Lady Tsunade." Naruto said.

And so he treked towards Tsunade's house, on the way he sees Iruka playing a card game with shikamaru.

...

"Hey Iruka sensei! What are ya playing with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Oh he's just teaching me to play better that's all Naruto." Iruka said.

"Ok, I'll just be on my way." Naruto said.

"See you later!" Iruka said.

To be continued...


End file.
